Blair Cheers up Maka
by southparkwolf
Summary: Soul and Maka got into it again. Soul left the apartment to blow off steam and left Maka at the apartment with Blair. Soul always wondered why every time he comes home, Maka is bruised but with a smile on her face? "Oh well," Soul says, "its not like Maka can't handle herself." YURI Maka x Blair and other female characters! I OWN NOTHING; I do not own Soul Eater or its characters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

Alright this is my first Soul Eater fanfic so please be gentle with me. This takes place right after the battle for brew and Maka is a 'little' crankie after not being able to do genie hunter again.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing; not Soul Eater or its characters or anything to do with the anime

* * *

"JUST GET OUT SOUL!" Maka threw her pillow at her partner's head and felt satisfaction when it hit him straight in the face. Soul took the wise path and dashed out of Maka's room and slammed the door before the meister could throw anything else at him. Soul noticed Blair staring at Maka's door from the couch all freaked out in her cat form.

Blair looked at Soul and asked, "What was it this time?" Soul felt his anger spike again and yelled, "Its the stupid genie hunter! Maka thinks that just because I did it right that ONE TIME in the battle for brew that we could do it just like that." Soul faced Maka's door and yelled with all his might, "IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" The apartment almost shook when Maka's voice screamed out, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE SOUL!"

Soul just huffed and looked at Blair. Blair shrugged her cat shoulders and stared at Maka's door again. Soul saw something in the cat witch's eyes that unnerved him. _Was that malice? Wait what am I thinking? What could Blair do to Maka or me? Just calm down Soul, remember, stay cool no matter what. _Soul looked at Blair again and she looked like her usual smiling self. Soul sighed and told the cat witch, "I'm going to sleep over Blackstar and Tsubaki's apartment for the night." With that, Soul turned around and walked out the apartment.

Blair watched as Soul left. _Finally. Its been almost two weeks now since he last left. _Blair looked back at Maka's door and felt excitement flow through her. _Tonight is going to be great._

**10:00 P.M. at Blackstar and Tsubaki's apartment**

"How can Maka be so- so stupid!?" Soul punched the table and immediately grabbed his hand feeling pain course through it. Tsubaki just sighed, "Soul don't you think you're being a little too rough on Maka?" Soul glared at Tsubaki and before he could say anything Blackstar stepped in, "Who cares what Maka thinks? She's just a bookworm unlike the great Blackstar!" Blackstar punched the air a few times as if there were invisible enemies.

Soul pointed at Blackstar, "See that's exactly the problem! She thinks that just because she gets straight A's that she could do anything she wants!" Tsubaki sighed again, "I don't think that's what Blackstar's saying." Soul and Blackstar ignored her and continued to point out Maka's flaws. After half an hour Tsubaki decided that she had enough of the boys and left to take a bath.

When her bath was filled with warm water, Tsubaki slipped in, sighing in content as the water cooled her nerves. _I wonder what Maka's doing right now... O wait, she already told me what happens whenever her and Soul get into fights and he leaves. _Thinking about it, Tsubaki slipped her hand under the water and lightly traced her vaginal lips, making her moan softly. Tsubaki rubbed her slit with her fingertips and slowly dragged them up to her clit. Tsubaki used her other hand to tease her nipples, making them pucker and become ultra sensitive. Tsubaki bit her lower lip so the boys wouldn't hear her as she masturbated. She then slowly entered herself and started to finger bang herself. "Mmm~." Slowly but surely her fingers picked up speed and soon her fingers were pumping inside her twice every second. Feeling herself approaching her limit, Tsubaki brought the hand that was playing with her nipples to her clit, rubbing it in tight circles. As Tsubaki came, her back arched and despite her efforts, she gave out a loud, "OH GOD~!" Tsubaki brought herself down from cloud nine by still rubbing her clit, slowly stopping and relaxing against the tub's side.

The door suddenly flew off its hinges and crashed into a wall, causing Tsubaki to scream in surprised. Blackstar stood with his left foot out, having kicked the door in, and Soul stood right behind him with a bat raised, his eyes looking for anyone to hit. Tsubaki shrieked and quickly covered herself with a towel to hide her naked body. Both boys immediately gained a nose bleed. Soul passed out but Blackstar kept his ground even though he staggered a bit. Holding her nose, Blackstar yelled, "What happened!? Me and Soul heard you scream and thought somebody was attacking you!" Tsubaki blushed and answered, "No Blackstar I just saw a spider and it kinda freaked me out." Blackstar just shrugged and said, "Okay but if you see anymore spiders just let the great Blackstar kill it for you." Tsubaki just sighed and said, "Of course Blackstar."

**Meanwhile at Maka and Soul's apartment**

"Mm~ oh yeah~." Maka moaned as she rubbed her pussy. Maka was lying on her bed naked with one hand playing with her right nipple, the other between her legs. _Oh god I needed this so bad. _Maka continued to play with her clit, just as her master instructed her to whenever they were going to play with each other. _Master wants me to play with myself as she gets ready, but god I hope she hurries. _Maka spread her legs further and her back arched as her hips started to hump her hand. "Oh fuck~" Maka saw her door open and Blair was standing there, with a cop hat on her head, her cat ears sticking out of the hat where she put holes in it. In her right hand there was cuffs and a ball gag and in the other was a riding crop and a spike collar with a leash clipped to it. Blair held up the collar so that Maka could read the tag;

_Blair's Bitch_

_If found please return her to Blair at Scyth Weapon Soul's apartment_

Just seeing the tag caused Maka's pussy to become wetter. Blair looked at Maka with a cruel look saying, "Hello slave." Blair used her booted foot to close Maka's door.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Yeah I know I ended the story at a bad spot. Why? CLIFF HANGER MOTHA FUCKA! XD O and so anyone not into BDSM would know where this story is going. HEHE


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

Rated M everyone! If you no like BDSM and yuri, leave before its too late! If you do, then enjoy the show! Review please!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing; not Soul Eater or its characters or anything to do with the anime

* * *

Blair looked at Maka and watched her masturbate for a minute. Blair watched as Maka rearrange herself so her pussy was facing Blair so her master can see better. Maka used one hand to open her vaginal lips and used her other hand's fingers to rub her clit and finger herself. Blair felt herself become aroused but watched her pet play with herself more. Blair purred, "Doing what your master tells you to? Good girl. I might even go easy on you tonight."

Blair saw her pet take the bait. Maka immediately stopped fingering herself and close her legs. Maka was panting uncontrollably but willed herself to take deep breaths. Blair looked at Maka with disgust, "Hmm? What's this? Disobeying your master bitch?" Maka nodded with a small smile forming on her face, knowing that she would be punished for her disobedience.

Blair marched to Maka's bed and grabbed her arm, pulling Maka into a sitting position. Maka looked up at Blair's face only to be slapped. "Did your master say you could look at her?" Maka shook her head no while looking at her lap. Blair grabbed Maka's chin and forced her to look at her in the eye. "When your master asks you a question, you answer!" Maka looked into Blair's eyes and meekly said, "Yes master."

Blair smile at Maka and said, "Good girl. Now give me your neck." Maka lifted her chin so that Blair could put on her collar. When it was secured Blair yanked the leash so hard that Maka fell on her hands and knees, nearly gagging. Maka stayed on all her fours. Blair looked down at her pet and sneered, "Do little bitches deserve to be on the bed?" Maka answered meekly, "No master." Blair tossed the cuffs on the bed. "Time out."

Blair kneeled so that she could hold Maka's chin and gently lifted her face so they could look at each other. Blair lightly kissed Maka's lips and Maka opened her mouth so her master could slip her tongue in her mouth. Soon Blair's tongue was inside Maka's mouth and both were kissing passionately. Blair pulled back and looked into Maka's eyes. "Remember Maka, if I get too rough, tap me twice and when you think that you are about to come, tap me three times." In response Maka grabbed Blair's face and kissed her lips. Maka pulled back and held her head up. Blair just snickered and put on the ball gag.

Blair stood up and said, "Time in." Blair tugged Maka's leash, "Come on bitch, its time for a little walk." Blair led Maka to her door and opened it, Maka crawling on all fours. Blair then led Maka to the apartment door and when she opened it, Blair heard Maka whine through the ball gag. Blair looked back and asked, "What's wrong? You don't want to go for a walk?" Maka looked down and said nothing, knowing that if she did, Blair would use the riding crop on her.

Maka crawled to Blair's right leg and rubbed her head against the leg, purring like a cat. Blair giggled and led Maka out into the hallway. Blair walked Maka down the hallway and yanked Maka's leash, "Hurry up pet, you're going too slow. You don't want someone to catch us, do you?" Maka picked up the pace, staring at Blair's ass as she was walked to the elevator. Blair turned around and walked Maka back to her apartment. The knowledge that anyone could easily see her, made Maka even wetter. After the halfway point mark in the hallway, Maka was literally dripping wet. Blair looked behind Maka to see a series of small puddles, as if it were raining inside the building. Blair suppressed her giggle and continued to walk Maka down the hallway

When they finally reached Maka and Soul's apartment door, Blair opened it and hit Maka's ass with the riding crop to get her inside the apartment faster. Maka yelped through the ball gag but wanted so much more. Blair closed the door and noticed the wetness on Maka's inner thigh. "My, my, my what do we have here?" Blair walked to Maka and used the riding crop to wipe up some of her juices on her thigh. Maka trembled when she felt the crop and opened her legs to show Blair her desire. Blair just chuckled, "Does master's little bitch want some release?" Maka nodded eagerly. "Hmm in that case, follow master."

Blair walked to Maka's room with Maka crawling after her. When Blair reached Maka's room, she opened the door and sat on the bed. Maka crawled in her room and sat in front of Blair on the floor since pets weren't allowed on the bed. Blair looked at Maka and felt her lust grow. She stood up and took off her purple short shorts and top. Blair sat back down and spread her legs, showing Maka her pussy. Blair looked back at Maka and said, "Take off the ball gag and get your fat ass over here."

Maka did as she was told and crawled to Blair's pussy. When she reached it, Maka used her pointer and middle finger of her right hand to spread Blair's lips. Looking up at her master, Maka stuck out her tongue and dragged it up the slit. When Maka reached the clit, Maka flicked Blair's clit with her tongue which caused Blair to grab Maka's head, moaning, "Ah~ right there my bitch! Right there~" Maka put her lips around the swollen clit and gave it a quick suck, causing Blair's hips to rise off the bed for a second. Maka then dragged her tongue down the slit until she hit Blair's hole.

Blair watched Maka go down on her with a little drool leaving her mouth and her hands playing with her painfully hard nipples. _God I wish Maka and Soul got into fights more often. _Maka swirled her tongue around the hole slowly getting closer. When she finally reached it, Maka plunged her tongue into Blair's hole and started rocking her head back and forth to penetrate Blair with her tongue. "Oh fuck~ yes! Keep it up bitch! Keep it up~" Blair was moaning at the top of her lungs, not caring if the entire apartment building hears her.

After a few minutes of this Blair became board so she yanked the leash to get Maka to stop licking. Blair felt satisfaction when she heard Maka's disappointed whimper. Blair looked down her pet and ordered, "Put your hands against the bed whore! I have to go get something but when I return and I see that you disobeyed me." Blair didn't finish, she just smacked Maka's thigh with the riding crop, leaving a good sized red mark. Maka just moaned. Blair looked at Maka and said, "O and another thing," Blair pointed to where the ball gag was left on the floor, "put that back in bitch."

Blair left the room and went to her secret hiding place in the apartment. Meanwhile, Maka grabbed the ball gag and put it back in place. She stood up and leaned forward to put her hands on her bed, presenting her pussy and ass to the world. Blair came back in the room with a strap on in place. Maka turned her head to see the purple strap on but was rewarded with the riding crop smacking her ass. "Mmph~" Blair walked over to Maka and whispered, "What's wrong slut, cat got your tongue?" Maka just nodded which rewarded her with another taste of the riding crop.

Maka just took it and was trembling with the need to climax. _What's taking Blair so long to fuck me? She's usually not this cruel. But oh god I love it! _Blair watched her pet tremble with desire for a few seconds before commanding, "Spread your legs!" Maka did as she was told and felt her excitement grow. Blair walked behind Maka and used the riding crop to trace Maka's legs and thighs. Maka moaned and jumped when the riding crop reached her outer lips. Blair applied more pressure so the riding crop would rub against Maka's core.

Blair abruptly pulled the riding crop away from Maka's pussy and felt satisfaction as a clear substance covered the tip. Blair then raised her arm to bring it down and heard a very loud smack as it struck Maka's ass. Maka shook with surprise but quickly relaxed. Blair spanked Maka again and again, until Maka's ass was covered with red. She threw the riding crop somewhere in the room. Blair then walked right behind Maka and stuck the dildo inside her pussy. Maka moaned through the ball gag and tried to rock back and forth to get more of her master inside of her. Blair immediately backed out and was pleased when Maka looked at her with pleading eyes.

Blair chuckled, "What's worng Maka, did you want something? If you want something, you have to say it." Blair grabbed her dildo and started stroking it slowly, making sure to spread Maka's juice all over it. Maka shook her head unbelievably, _Blair is so cruel! _Maka had a brilliant idea how to get Blair to fuck the shit out of her. When Blair was looking, Maka shook her ass sexily and used her right hand to spread her vaginal lips. Blair went wide eyed and felt her lust go aflame, "Oh fuck this!"

Blair grabbed Maka's hips, making sure to dig her nails into the skin, just like Maka likes it. She stuck the dildo back inside Maka and started to furiously humping her, not even bothering to be gentle.

Maka loved every second of the rough sex. She secretly loved it when Soul and her got into fights and it ended with him leaving because she knew Blair would wait until the night to make her feel better. Maka knew Blair loved these times too although she hides it by trying to seduce Soul. Maka knew Blair never _really _tries to get Soul to have sex with her, but just wanted Maka to pay attention to her.

Blair bent forward and bit Maka's shoulder, hard. Maka yelped through the ball gag and rocked in rhythm with Blair's humping. Blair then licked and nipped Maka's body slowly moving to Maka's ear and whispered, "You, ah~, like this don't you, you little whore!" Blair pulled back and slapped Maka's ass which caused Maka's head to throw back and her eyes to roll into head in ecastity.

Blair sped up her humping, feeling herself approaching her limits. Blair grabbed Maka and spun her around, so her front would be facing her. Maka wrapped her arms around Blair's shoulders and started to bounce herself up and down, getting more of Blair's strap on inside her. Blair pushed Maka on the bed and grabbed her hips to hump her harder.

Maka moaned through her ball gag and felt herself about to come. She tapped Blair's shoulder three times to signal that she was close. Blair understood and fucked Maka full speed. Blair threw her head back, moaning, "Oh fuck yes~! Almost there~ almost there."

Both girls felt themselves reaching their limits and tried to hold out as long as they could. With one final thrust Blair felt Maka's vaginal walls squeeze around the dildo and the sight of Maka's head thrown back, back arched, and her hands grabbing the sheets sent Blair over the edge as well. Blair arched her back and litertally lifted Maka off the bed for a moment before her body slammed back down. Blair kept humping Maka to help them both ride out their orgasms.

With her body spent, Blair slumped over Maka and took off her strap on to hold the dildo part to her lips. Maka watched as Blair licked it clean and throw it somewhere in the room. Blair took off Maka's ball gag and unclipped the leash but left the spiked collar on. Maka looked at Blair and pulled her face closer to her own so she could kiss her sinful lips. After a minute or two of the two woman kissing each other passionately, Maka pulled back and felt something cold and metallic touching her hand. Looking over, Maka giggled and grabbed the object.

Holding the object up so Blair cold see Maka said, "We forgot to use the cuffs." Blair laughed and spooned with Maka while murmuring, "Next time Maka, next time." Both women fell asleep in each others arms.

**The next morning**

Tsubaki knocked on Maka and Soul's apartment door. "Sigh, I wish I didn't have to do this but Soul is still mad at Maka." Tsubaki opened the door and poked her head through the door, "Hello? Maka, are you here?" Tsubaki felt guilty but she stepped into the apartment. With her ultra-sensitive ears Tsubaki heard light snoring. She followed the noise to Maka's room and looked through the slightly cracked door.

Tsubaki saw Blair with her arms wrapped around Maka. Both women were naked on the bed, not having bother with covering themselves up. Blair still had the cops hat on, even though it was only hanging on one of her cat ears, and Maka still had her collar on. Maka was covered with bite marks and bruises, but she slept with a smile on her face.

Tsubaki quickly closed the door and smiled, "I guess Blair cheered up Maka."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Tada! I hope ya'll liked it! O and if any of you guys have requests for future pair ups PM me! One rule though: I am strictly yuri, why? Cause I don't exactly know how to do a straight couple or a gay one at that. Yes I know gay also includes lesbians but I am talking about male x male. Just not sure how to make a story involving a male and female/another male pair up. Sorry for any hurt feelings!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**

Rated M for a reason guys! Maka and Soul can't do genie hunter and Maka becomes depressed. Ms. Marie finds out what Blair and Maka do behind closed doors after Maka's every fight with Soul. Can she help Maka before the 'game' hurts her too badly? Yes I know I already did a story with Maka and Soul not being able to do genie hunter, but think of this as a little sequel. I might even add this on to the Blair and Maka's story.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing; not Soul Eater or its characters or anything to do with the anime

* * *

Maka just learned about genie hunter but she and Soul can't seem to be able to do it right. Maka wants to practice every second they could but Soul just wants to take a break and try again another day saying its not something you could just learn like that. It got so bad that no one wanted to train with them. Maka started keeping to herself more often. She never raised her hand in classes anymore or even comment when Blackstar gave his famous, "The Great Blackstar" speech. This did not go amiss from any of her friends, even the usually oblivious Blackstar.

Maka's friends except Soul tried to cheer her up. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki offered to take Maka on a 'girls night out'. Death the Kid asked Maka if she wanted to go look at the perfect symmetry of the school. Even Blackstar tried to cheer up Maka by trying to show her his new moves with Tsubaki. Each and every time, Maka told her friends that she had a headache and just wanted to be alone.

Maka and Soul stopped talking to each other and when they did look at each other, it was looks of distaste and even anger. It was even worse in the apartment. Maka and Soul argued about almost everything. It started to get better and they didn't fight for two whole weeks until Soul opened his mouth about genie hunter maybe being too advance for them to master yet. Maka immediately started yelling at him. The fight got so bad that Soul left to go sleep over Blackstar and Tsubaki's apartment. Blair managed to cheer Maka up with their little 'game'.

Maka was walking through the school's hallways, smiling like she used to before Soul and her fought. When Maka turned the corner she felt an arm grab her and a hand slapped over her mouth to hide her scream of surprise. Two other hands covered Maka's eyes. She felt herself being dragged somewhere and heard a door close behind her. The two pair of hands left Maka's body and it took her a minute for her eyes to adjust.

Maka looked around and saw she was in a janitor's closet. She looked at her attackers and felt surprise course through her body. Ms. Marie and Tsubaki stared at Maka with twin looks of concern.

"What's up?" Maka swallowed the lump in her throat and held her head high, trying look as if she had nothing to hide. Ms. Marie looked at Maka and asked, "Maka how come you are wearing jeans? You always wear a skirt." Maka swallowed her fear and said, "Oh no reason, just felt like mixing it up."

Tsubaki and Ms. Marie exchanged looks and Tsubaki spoke up, "Well Maka every time you and Soul fight and he leaves to sleep over Blackstar and my apartment, you always wear jeans for a week or so."

Maka looked from Ms. Marie to Tsubaki and said, "So that means..." It finally occurred to Maka what the two women were talking about. Maka's head snapped to Tsubaki while pointing at Ms. Marie, "YOU TOLD HER!?"

Tsubaki looked at the floor and slowly nodded, "I'm sorry Maka but this- this isn't healthy. To let Blair rape y-" "RAPE!" Maka stared at Tsubaki with anger in her eyes, "Blair never raped me!"

Ms. Marie looked at Maka, "Maka, if it is not rape, then why do you wear jeans? If she is not hurting you, then prove it. Take off your pants." Maka blushed and became very interested in the mop leaning on the wall. "No." "And why is that?" Maka looked at Ms. Marie and said truthfully, "Because then you would see the marks." Ms. Marie sagged her shoulder and said, "See Maka. Making love with someone should not be filled with pain." Maka looked at her and talked before she thought, "Is that what you tell Professor Stein?" Ms. Marie felt her anger spike and before she could control herself, she slapped Maka so hard that she staggered. "Don't you dare talk about what Stein and I do behind close doors!"

Maka stood up straight and replied with a smile, "Why did you hesitate Ms. Marie? Is everything alright between you and the professor." Again Maka was slapped but this time by Tsubaki. "That's enough Maka! Don't forget that Ms. Marie is our teacher and the only reason why she is talking to you about Blair instead of your father is because she cares about you!"

Maka stared at both women for a moment with a hand on her twice slapped cheek, processing what Tsubaki just said. "So you two didn't tell papa?" Both shook their heads no. Ms. Marie looked at Maka, "Now seeing how badly this is affecting you, maybe we should have told Death Scythe." Maka stared at Ms. Marie with a horrified look, "WHAT!? No! Please, PLEASE don't tell papa about our game!" Ms. Marie stared at Maka, "Game? GAME!? One of my students are hurt because of this and all you call it is a GAME!?" Maka looked away and for the first time, felt ashamed at what she and Blair do whenever she and Soul fight.

"Please professor just- just don't tell papa." Tsubaki took a step towards Maka and asked, "Maka if- if you could call this a game, then does that mean that you and Blair are having consenting sex?" Maka nodded and raised her head to look at Tsubaki.

Ms. Marie looked at both her students and asked, "Wait does that mean that you- you like being pun- punished?" Maka nodded yes and Ms. Marie stared at her with wide eyes. She then looked at Tsubaki, "So you knew that Maka and Blair were uh having um rough sex?" Tsubaki looked back at her and said, "Yes, I knew Blair was dominating Maka and that she was consenting, but I was just so worried that their game might end up with Maka getting seriously hurt so I came to you."

Ms. Marie stood there for a minute, thinking that one of her students is actually into BDSM. _So I'm not the only one. _Ms. Marie felt her 'inner demon' as she likes to call it awaken and begged for her to hit Maka again and to force her to get on her pretty little knees and- _oh no. Not now._ Maka looked at Ms. Marie and asked, "So you are not going to tell papa?" Ms. Marie just shook her head and said, "Only on one condition. You need to stop letting Blair ra- uh dominate you okay?" Maka stayed quiet and said, "Ms. Marie please I- I like it when Blair teats me like her well like her bitch." Ms. Marie felt herself become wet while Tsubaki just stared at her friend.

Ms. Marie gulped and tried to erase the dirty thoughts from her mind, some including both Maka and Tsubaki on their knees, looking at their mistress and waiting for a new order as they spread their legs and began to play- _dammit! I need to stop this now! _"Alright Maka. Have it your way, but please come to either of us if Blair gets a little um a little too rough."

Maka looked at Ms. Marie with a huge smile on her face, as if she didn't just get permission to get punished by Blair. "Thank you Ms. Marie. I promise, Blair could never _really_ hurt me." Maka ran and hugged Ms. Marie for a moment before letting go. "Well Tsubaki, we should go to Professor Stein's classroom before he gets too suspicious to our whereabouts." Maka turned and walked out of the janitor's closet to head towards the classroom.

Tsubaki looked back at Ms. Marie and asked, "Are you really going to let Maka go just like that...mistress?" Ms. Marie smiled and said, "No I'm defiantly going to have her join in _our_ game." Ms. Marie walked to Tsubaki and grabbed her hips. Tsubaki moaned out a little and rubbed her thighs together. Ms. Marie licked Tsubaki's outer ear and whispered, "You did well my pet, you didn't moan out once." Ms. Marie trailed her hand down Tsubaki's legs and grabbed the hem of her kimono (? I don't know what Tsubaki wears, a dress?) Ms. Marie lifted the hem and was pleased when she saw the vibrator still buried to the hilt inside Tsubaki.

Ms. Marie grabbed the vibrator and moved it in and out of Tsubaki. Tsubaki moaned out and raised her hips to meet the Ms. Marie's thrusting. "Mmm~ mistress maybe we should do this when, oh~, no one is around to catch us- AH~" Ms. Marie grabbed Tsubaki's left boob and rubbed her nipple between her fingers. Ms. Marie looked at Tsubaki and said, "Yeah you're right, but..." Ms. Marie picked up the speed of the vibrator and Tsubaki humped the vibrator. "You have to keep this lovely toy in all day and when you and the other girls are showering after P.E., make sure you get Maka to meet us after class." Tsubaki moaned out in response. Ms. Marie slowly stopped moving the vibrator and left it inside Tsubaki. Tsubaki whimpered and asked, "But- but what about showering. The other girls will defiantly see the vibrator."

Ms. Marie looked thoughtful for a second and said, "Alright, you can only take out the vibrator when you go take a shower." Ms. Marie walked to the door and looked back at Tsubaki, "Oh and don't keep me waiting okay." Ms. Marie walked out of the closet and headed toward her long-awaiting students. Tsubaki stayed where she was for a second and thought. _I wonder what would happen if I don't get Maka to have fun with mistress and me. _As a response, Tsubaki's vaginal walls squeezed around the vibrator. She then left to her classroom and got chewed out by Professor Stein for being thirty minutes late.

Tsubaki said she was sorry and sat at her usual spot beside Blackstar. "Hey Tsubaki why are you late, this isn't like you?" Tsubaki just looked at Blackstar and said, "Oh its nothing, Ms. Marie just wanted a word with Maka me that's all. Oh and Maka," Maka looked down to meet Tsubaki's eyes, "Ms. Marie and I want to resume our uh earlier discussion." Maka snapped her head back to Stein with a little, "Hmph." Maka got pissed off at the fact that Ms. Marie and Tsubaki might try to get her to stop having fun with Blair again. Tsubaki quickly said, "No Maka it's not what you think. We are just curious about a few points." Blackstar look between both girls and asked, "What did you guys talked about?" Maka yelled, "Mind your own business!" Tsubaki just sighed, _At least I got Maka to say yes...kinda._

* * *

**Author's notes**

Surprise! Ms. Marie isn't as innocent as she seems! O and this will make the story go back to in-progress so sorry for lying to everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**

Ya'll know the deal, rated M! This is in the shower after P.E. Review please

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing; not Soul Eater or its characters or anything to do with the anime

* * *

"Hey guys, lets through a party at Kid's house again!" Patty was acting like her usual self and put in too much body wash. The other girls even had trouble looking for her in the masts of bubbles.

Tsubaki laughed and said, "Sorry but me and Maka have to talk to Ms. Marie after school." Tsubaki felt warmth spread through her and to between her legs. She was again grateful for the abundance of steam in the showers.

"Hmph, who says I was going to go talk to Ms. Marie after school with you," called out Maka from inside the shower curtain. All the girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Liz looked at the shower curtain and said, "Oh come on Maka. You can't be still in that mood after you and Soul fought." Maka just responded with another, "Hmph." Unknown to anyone except Tsubaki, Maka was actually pissed off at the fact that Tsubaki and Ms. Marie wanted to talk to Maka about Blair after school or so she thinks. The real reason why Tsubaki and Ms. Marie wanted to see Maka after school was so they could have a little fun with each other.

Tsubaki just sighed. The school bell rang, signaling that their last period will commence in five minutes. Tsubaki looked at Liz and asked, "Can you tell Death Scythe that Maka and I will be late to class." Liz looked surprised but said, "Sure. Are you going to talk to well you know who?" Liz pointed at Maka's shower curtain and heard a loud, "I know you guys are talking about me!" Both girls just sighed and rolled their eyes.

All the girls left the shower room, leaving Maka and Tsubaki alone. Tsubaki straightned her shoulders and marched to Maka's shower curtain. Maka poke her head out of her curtain and Tsubaki could see the bite mark from Blair still on her shoulder. "What do you want Tsubaki, we're going to be late and I don't want to ruin my perfect attendance."

Tsubaki just looked at Maka and gave her the 'stare'. The 'stare' only happened when Tsubaki was truly pissed and her friends used to joke around saying that Tsubaki could just give kishen Asura her 'stare' and he would run home to his mama. Maka just stared at Tsubaki feeling her fear and lust grow.

Tsubaki roughly pushed Maka back into the shower and looked at her body. Maka was covered in bruises that were now fading. Tsubaki could see two bite marks, one at her shoulder and another on her thigh. Tsubaki gently touched the bite mark on Maka's shoulder and felt her flinch. Tsubaki looked at Maka and asked, "How long do these bite marks last?" Maka answered truthfully, "It depends, usually they only lasts a week but when Blair and I don't play with each other for long periods of time... well she gets rougher."

Tsubaki looked at Maka and raised her arm, taking off the bandaged on her left arm that she started to wear a week ago. Under the badage was a bite mark, obviously from a human, not a cat witch or monster. Maka stared at Tsubaki and asked, "Where did you-" Tsubaki cut off Maka saying, "Ms. Marie." Maka just stared at Tsubaki while the grinds in her head were turning. Maka finally understood. "So you and Ms. Marie." "Yes, and well mistress wants us to have fun with her after school."

Maka couldn't help but giggle, "Mistress?" Tsubaki blushed and looked away nodding. She looked back at Maka and asked, "Don't you call Blair something else while you two- well have fun?" It was Maka's turn to blush. "Um yeah, I call Blair master."

Tsubaki laughed despite her hardest efforts to keep it in. Maka glared at her and retorted, "Yeah well at least I'm not helping Blair cheat on anyone unlike you." Tsubaki looked away and said, "You're wrong." Maka was shocked and asked, "But aren't Ms. Marie and Professor Stein together?"

Tsubaki shook her head and looked back at Maka's face, "No. That's actually how this whole thing started between Ms. Marie and me began. Ms. Marie and Professor Stein were dating but the professor didn't put forth all his effort to prove that he loves Ms. Marie. They dated for a month in 'secret' (Tsubaki air quotes) until the first time they had sex. Professor Stein accidently called Ms. Marie Medusa and well everything fell into place. Professor Stein didn't love Ms. Marie, he loved Medusa."

Tsubaki let Maka soak in all the information for a minute. Tsubaki continued, "Well remember how Ms. Marie came to school drunk that one class?" Maka nodded, how could she not? Ms. Marie staggered into the classroom and told everyone to shut the fuck and fell asleep. When Blackstar tried to wake Ms. Marie up he received a hit from her hammer arm (not sure what kind of weapon Ms. Marie is). Tsubaki stayed after school to talk to Ms. Marie about her behavoir. Maka realized where this story was going.

"Well anyway I stayed after to talk some sense into her. It didn't go as plan." Tsubaki now smiled as she recalled the memory, "Ms. Marie was so mad at me that she pushed me on the floor telling me to mind my own business. Well I kinda fell with my legs open and that day I was wearing a thong. Ms. Marie saw it and gave me a mean smile. She asked if I had ever been in love. I said no and she responded saying that it was good that I don't love any one because love just bites you in the ass in the end. She then grabbed me and showed me how much love could hurt." Maka felt herself grow wet from hearing Tsubaki tell her about her and Ms. Marie's story. "Afterwards I just ran out of the room and I even ran you over, do you remember that?"

Again Maka nodded. She was walking back to school after an hour it ended because everyone was worrying that Tsubaki took so long to talk to Ms. Marie. Tsubaki literaly ran into her and knocked her over. Now thinking hard about the memory, Tsubaki did have a bite mark on her neck and her wrists were red and beginning to bruise as if something tied them together roughly. After that Tsubaki and Ms. Marie didn't go to school for a week and Blackstar spent the week at her apartment.

Tsubaki continued her story, "Anyway I ran back home and told Blackstar to leave. Amazingly, he left without even putting up a fight. I called in sick for a week and told Blackstar to sleep over your apartment. So after a week Ms. Marie stopped by and well I just lost it. I grabbed her and threw her on the couch. I ripped off her clothes and fucked her with everything I had. She just laid there and took it. Afrerwards we talked about what happened. I confessed to Ms. Marie that I ran from the classroom because I was scared, not by what Ms. Marie did to me but because I liked, no I _loved _it. I loved it when she bent me over her desk and fucked me like the good little bitch I secretly was. And afterwards we kept what we did a secret and we would sometimes do play our game to relieve our stress."

Tsubaki ended her story and was breathing a little heavily with a blush. Maka stared at her and felt relief. So _I'm not the only person who gets off on submission! _Maka hugged Tsubaki and snapped her out of the memory she was thinking about. Tsubaki quickly returned the hug and whispeared, "So after school..." Before Tsubaki finished her sentence Maka grabbed her face and kissed her passiontly. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**

Rated M!... seriously if anyone does not know this by now is stupid. No offence stupid people! hehe

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing; not Soul Eater or its characters or anything to do with the anime

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki arrived to class thirty minutes late. Death Scythe began to chew them out until Liz reminded him that she said they would be late. Death Scythe just huffed and went back to the lesson on the Red Light District (Come on, you know he would give a lesson on that). Maka just rolled her eyes and just bared with the torment. More than once Blackstar snickered and looked back at Maka, and received a good thump on the head each time by Tsubaki.

_It's all going to be worth it. _Maka felt herself become wet with anticipation and rubbed her thighs together. _Shit, there's still an hour left until school ends, I can't wait that long! _Maka kept tapping her pencil, something that didn't go amiss by Tsubaki. _Maka thinks she has it bad, at least she doesn't have to have a vibrator stuck inside her pussy and not being able to fuck herself with it. Oh god, please not now!. _Tsubaki felt the vibrator start to well vibrate and she knew her mistress decided to press the button to turn on the vibrator from wherever she was. Tsubaki rubbed her thighs together and felt the vibrator go deeper inside her. Tsubaki slapped her hand to her mouth to hold in the moan.

Death Scythe looked at Tsubaki and said, "Do you have something to say Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?" Tsubaki shook her head and said, "Um no professor Death Scythe. Actually now that I think about it, can I borrow Maka for a moment, I would like to talk about how much she loves her papa." Death Scythe insantly bought it and did his weird dance, "Oh Maka wants to talk about his dearest papa, go on ahead." Death Scythe looked at his daughter and somehow didn't see the distate and shock on her face, "Go on ahead Maka and remember papa loves you and mama both!"

Tsubaki and Maka left and soon as the door to the classroom closed, Tsubaki pushed Maka against the wall and claimed her lips savagely. Maka kissed back with enthusasium and jumped when she felt Tsubaki's left hand on her boob. Maka pulled back and asked, "What was that about?" As a response, Tsubaki grabbed Maka's hand and put it on her komono, low enough so Maka could feel the vibration. "Wha-" Tsubaki kissed Maka again and said, "Its my mistress Maka, she made me wear this vibrator and now she turned it on, and- and- oh fuck this!"

Having barely heard Tsubaki curse before, Maka just stood there wide eyed and open-mouthed when Tsubaki claimed her lips again, forcing her tongue into Maka's mouth. Tsubaki grabbed Maka's thighs and picked her up, pushing her against the wall while each leg was on either side of her waist. Maka quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around Tsubaki's neck and pulled her closer so they could kiss each other more.

The two women kept it up until Tsubaki felt her juices slide down her leg. Tsubaki pulled back and let Maka slide on the floor. Maka grabbed each side of Tsubaki's hips and tried to bring her face close to her pussy. Tsubaki pushed Maka back and said, "Not here." Maka looked up with a pleading face. "Please Tsubaki, I want- I want to lick it." Tsubaki looked down and said, "Bathroom, no one should be using them for the rest of the day since we only have an hour or so of school left." Maka felt a smile spread across her face while nodding.

Both girls ran to the bathroom farthest from their classroom. They slammed open the door and saw that all the stalls were vacant. Tsubaki and Maka went to the handicap one and closed the door. Tsubaki wondered out loud, "I'm curious why they have this stall in here, its not like there's ever been a handicap meistor." Maka looked at Tsubaki and said, "Actually there was a handicap death scythe a few generations ago and she was one of the strongest that was ever created." Tsubaki tried to imagine a handicap weapon but just couldn't (Its the DWMA, no one would think of a handicap meistor or weapon or at least I wouldn't... sorry if I offended any people!).

Maka pushed Tsubaki so she fell on the toilet and quickly staddled her. Maka brought her lips to Tsubaki's and started dominating her tongue. Tsubaki fought back and pushed Maka's tongue back into her mouth and returned the favor. Tsubaki grabbed Maka's hips and felt disappointed that Maka was wearing jeans instead of her usual skirt. Maka pulled back to take off her sweater and the white shirt underneath it. Tsubaki stared and mused, "No bra? How very naughty."

Maka just shrugged and said, "Well there is _one_ good thing about having small boobs." Tsubaki just laughed and cupped them, pinching her nipples and causing Maka to moan her approval. "You know, it shouldn't matter how big your breasts are," Tsubaki brought her head to Maka's left nipple and gave it a quick flick with her tongue, making Maka's back to arch in ecasisity, "its about how sensitive they are."

Tsubaki brought her head to Maka's right nipple and wrapped her lips around it, gently sucking as if Maka would produce milk. Maka grabbed Tsubaki's hair band and tugged it loose. Her hair flowed around her shoulders and Maka started to gently caress it. Tsubaki alternated between nipples for awhile before she felt her lust grow again.

Somehow sensing this, Maka got off Tsubaki's lap and stood in front of her. Tsubaki tried to get up as well but was pushed back down on the seat. Maka grabbed Tsubaki's komono and pulled it off her friend's body.

Maka saw Tsubaki's nipple poke out through her lacy black bra and the vibrator still burried to the hilt inside Tubaki's pussy. Maka got on her knees and lightly pushed the vibrator deeper inside her friend, causing Tsubaki to arch her back as she gave a loud, "Ah~!"

Maka hooked her fingers inside Tsubaki's black thong and pulled it off all the while licking her friend's thighs. Tsubaki just watched her friend and took off her bra, pinching and twisting her own nipples. Maka watched this and decided to give Tsubaki her much needed release.

Maka grabbed the vibrator and slowly started to pull it out until the vibrating head was only in Tsubaki. Just as slowly, Maka pushed it back in, loving the way Tsubaki's hips lifted up to get the toy in her faster. Tsubaki watched and panted, "Please, oh~, don't be so cruel Maka! I already, fuck~, had that thing inside me all day!" Maka merely nodded and picked up the pace. She moved her head up further so that she could lick Tsubaki's clit while fucking her with the vibrator.

Tsubaki threw her head back and moaned, "Ah~ Maka~ you have no idea how much I need this!"

As the last words left her mouth, the bathroom door slammed open and I very pissed Jacqueline dragged her meister partner Kim in with her. Maka and Tsubaki quickly stopped what they were doing and Maka sat back on Tsubaki's lap, both girls making sure her feet wouldn't show under the stall. Jacqueline looked at Kim and ordered, "Do... not... move." She then looked under every stall to see if there was anyone there. Luckily she did not see Maka or Tsubaki and did not try to open their stall. Maka and Tsubaki quietly walked to one side of their stall so they could watch the two women before them.

Jacqueline pushed Kim into the wall and grabbed her shoulders, hard. Kim yelped but held her ground, "What is it now Jacqueline? You know we can't keep Death Scythe waiting without him thinking we were fucking each other." Jacqueline just looked at Kim and saw Kim turn her head to look into the mirror. Jacqueline just lost it yelling, "What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?! HOW ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE OX FORD STOP TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" Jacqueline grabbed Kim's chin and forced her to look at her, "How about you start acting like you care about me and stop letting him tell you that you and him belong together."

Jacqueline was now on the verge of tears and Kim just sagged her shoulders. She tried to touch Jacqueline's cheek but she jerked her face away. "Come on Jacky please look at me." Kim tried to touch Jacqueline's face again and this time she did not pull away. Jacqueline looked at Kim in the corner of her eye asking, "What?" in a sarcastic tone.

Kim pulled Jaqueline's face closer to hers and lovingly kissed Jacqueline's sinful lips. Despite being mad at Kim, Jacqueline felt herself melt into the kiss like she did every time. Kim pulled her head back to rest it on Jacqueline's shoulder as the two women hugged each other.

"You know I hate it when Ox starts preaching about how he loves me as much as you do. But Jacky what can we do? Just tell him that I'm gay and I'm in a serious relationship with you?" Jacqueline abruptly stepped out of the hug and screamed, "YES! I am sick and tired of seeing that- that dick trying to get you to go out with him!"

Kim just sighed saying, "We both know it isn't as easy as that. 'Everyone will start making fun of us', remember when you said that?" Jacqueline just nodded and looked up to Kim and said, "I know I did but we can't be the only gay couple at the school. I mean there has to be at least another secretly dating like we are." Both Maka and Tsunaki looked at each and thought about their secret master and mistress. They both turned their heads to continue to watch the fighting couple.

Kim sighed and said, "What if there isn't? Besides even if there were we would still get picked on, you know that right?" Again Jacqueline nodded and asked in a small voice, "Even if we keep meeting in secret, you still love me right?" Kim just chuckled and genlty grabbed Jacqueline's face and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Jacqueline breathed, "Kimy." before returning the kiss.

After a minute Jacqueline pulled back and frowned. Kim looked shock and asked, "What's wrong Jacky?" Jacqueline pouted saying, "I want to hear you say that you love me." Again Kim chuckled and looked into Jacqueline's eyes. "I love you baby. Everytime I wake up in our little apartment, I'm so happy to see that you are still in my arms. When I go to bed, i feel so relieved when you always crawl into my bed when yours is down the hall just so you could cuddle with me."

Jacqueline smiled with tears at the corners of her eyes. "Oh Kimy!" Jacqueline threw herself at her girlfriend and burried her face in Kim's shoulder. "I- I love you too!" Kim stood there shocked and Jaqueline pulled back to see her face. Kim looked in Jaqueline's eyes and asked, "How? How could the most perfect woman in the world love a bitch like me?" Jaqueline just smiled and said, "Because you're amazing. Even though it does not look like it sometimes, you always try your hardest to be there for everyone. You are always so sweet and caring when people need you to be for them. You're not afraid to speak your mind and honestly I think you are the most perfect woman in the world, at least for me."

Kim felt her heart explode with love and grabbed Jaqueline's waist to pull her into another kiss. Feeling a little bold, Kim licked Jacqueline's bottom lip to ask for entrance and was granted it when Jaqueline opened her mouth a little bit to allow her partner's tongue to enter it. Kim explored Jacqueline's mouth and was surprised when her tongue was pushed back into her own mouth by Jacqueline's.

Soon, the two lovers were fighting for dominance, a fight that Kim easily won when she played with Jacqueline's neck, teasing it with her fingertips and nails. Jacqueline moaned into the kiss and pulled back, "Kimy~" Kim silenced her with a little peck on the lips and turned around to walk away.

Maka and Tsubaki couldn't see where Kim went off to but heard zipping sounds coming from a backpack. Both girls saw Jacqueline face turn bright red from embarrassment but could see the lust beginning to grow in her eyes. "You seriously brought it to school!? Do you have any idea how much trouble we would get in if a teacher saw you with that?!"

Kim came back into view and in her right hand was a red double headed dildo. "Come on Jacky, you know that I always carry this lovely toy around in case we get a little... excited." Jacqueline stared at the toy and felt herself become wet. Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other and both had understanding in their eyes; when Kim and Jacqueline start to get it on, they will continue their game quietly. They looked back through the open sliver in stall where it connects to the wall and saw Kim grab Jacqueline's boob through the shirt and her hand slowly tracing her thigh with the toy.

Slowly the toy made it up Jacqueline's thigh and caused her skirt to ride up. Kim looked down and said, "My, my, my Jacky, your not wearing any underwear. Perhaps I should punish you for your pervertedness." Jacqueline quickly woke out of her lust-filled trance long enough to say, "You're the reason why I have no underwear on! I saw you steal and stash them in your backpack!" Kim chuckled and brought the toy closer to Jacqueline's outer lips, "And why then, didn't you just tell me to give them back to you? Or did you like the thought of not wearing any underwear all day you naughty girl." Jacqueline just whimpered and rocked her hips to try to get the toy inside of her.

That whimper drove Kim over the edge. Grabbing her girlfriend under the thighs, just like Tsubaki did to Maka minutes before, Kim backed Jacqueline to the closest wall, consequently giving the two hiding women a better view. Jacqueline wrapped her legs around Kim's waist and her arms around Kim's neck. Kim looked down and tore off Jacqueline's skirt. Jacqueline gasped and started to become angry until Kim said, "Relax Jacky, I got extra clothes in the backpack for both of us." Kim positioned the toy so that one head faced Jacqueline's opening. Jacqueline watched as the toy was slowly pushed inside of her.

Jacqueline threw her head back with a loud, "Kimy~!" Jacqueline rocked her hips to help Kim fuck her better with the dildo. Seeing her girlfriend shudder and moan in pleasure made Kim's own lust grow. With one hand supporting Jacqueline, Kim pushed her skirt and underwear on the floor around her ankles. Jacqueline watched as Kim brought the other head to her pussy and pushed it in. Jacqueline decided to help Kim out so she pulled the head out of herself and stood on the bathroom floor. Kim looked questioningly at her while Jacqueline unbuttoned her blouse and took off her bra. She then walked over to the counter and put her hands on it, presenting her pussy to her girlfriend.

Kim walked over to Jacqueline and pushed the head back inside of her. Kim looked down and pressed the secret bottun, turning the vibrations on. Kim and Jacqueline moaned in union, "AH~!" Kim started to furiously fuck Jacqueline, causing her girlfriend to be rocked forward and backward with every thrust. Jacqueline reached back to grab Kim's hair and stretched up so the dildo could go deeper inside her. Kim responded by grabbing Jacqueline's waist and kissing the junction between her shoulder and neck.

Maka looked back at Tsubaki and grabbed the vibrator. Maka pointed the head to her vaginal lips while Tsubaki spread them with the middle and pointer fingers. Maka pushed the toy in and started to thrust it inside of Tsubaki. Maka bent her head to flick Tsubaki's clit with her tongue. Tsubaki grabbed one of her arm bracelets and bit into it so the other fucking couple wouldn't hear her moans.

Kim and Jacqueline were in their own worlds of lust and bodies, oblivious of the world. Both were moaning without any restraint, not giving a fuck if even Lord Death himself could hear them. Kim spun Jacqueline around and scooted her to the edge of the counter. Kim thrusted inside Jacqueline faster while Jacqueline grabbed the back of Kim's head to pull her in a sex-filled kiss. Both were making out for a minute when Kim pulled back and moaned, "Ah~, baby I think- I think I'm gonna come~" Jacqueline rocked her hips in time with Kim's thrusting and moaned, "Oh god~ me too Kimy!" Both girls threw their heads back in ecasisity.

Maka sped up her thrusting and Tsubaki rocked her hips to get more of the vibrator in her. Tsubaki felt herself getting closer to her limits and threw her head back, resulting in it hitting the stall's wall with a very loud thud.

In the next minute, the stall door flew open and in Maka and Tsubaki's eyes, they saw Kim and Jacqueline panting and obviously a finger's width away from coming but both were in a fighting stance. Jacqueline was completely naked and Kim had her blouse unbuttoned with no bra underneath. Behind the women were their tattered clothes and near the pile was the still vibrating double headed dildo, covered with the women's essence. In Kim and Jacqueline's eyes, they saw a naked Tsubaki and a topless Maka. Maka was close to Tsubaki's pussy with the vibrator still in her hand and buried halfway in Tsubaki. Tsubaki was leaning against the wall with a little drool coming out of a corner of her mouth.

Both partner's looked at each other and then at the other couple. Maka finally broke the awkward silence by saying, "Sup."

* * *

**Author's notes**

I know this is a _really _bad place to stop but I didn't put any chapters for a little bit. So can you guys guess what I am going to say now... CLIFF HANGER MOTHA FUCKA! XP


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes**

Kim and Jacqueline were arguing while Maka and Tsubaki were um having 'fun' in the bathroom. Kim and Jacqueline decide to 'make up' and caught Maka and Tsubaki in the act when Tsubaki bang her head. LET THE SEXINESS BEGIN! XP

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing; not Soul Eater or its characters or anything to do with the anime

* * *

"Sup." Maka was petrefied but was able to squeak out that one word. She was still holding the vibrator that was buried in Tsubaki and her head was close to her pussy. Maka was topless and felt her arousal rise at being caught in the act. Tsubaki just panted, too intoxicated with ecasity from the recent sex to give a fuck. She looked at Kim and Jacqueline and tried to surpress her giggle. Jacqueline was naked like her and Kim only and had an unbutton blouse with no bra underneath.

Kim and Jacqueline glanced between the two women and each other. Not being able to take any more of the silence and tension in the room, Kim blurted, "Please don't tell anyone about me and Jacky!" Kim looked at the verge of tears and held onto Jacqueline for dear life. Jacqueline just nodded and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

The sight gave Maka a brilliant idea. She looked at Tsubaki and whispeared something that the other two women didn't hear. Tsubaki's eyes brightened with excitement and lust while she nodded. Both women stood up and walked to Kim and Jacqueline. Tsubaki grabbed Jacqueline and Maka grabbed Kim before the two could respond. Maka bent her head to whispear in Kim's ear, "Alright but you two have to do something for us."

Tsubaki grabbed Jacqueline's arm and pulled it behind her back, causing her to gasp in pain. Tsubaki then grabbed her left breast and twisted her nipple while licking her neck to her ear to nibble on the ear lobe. Kim watched in horror as her girlfriend was violated by one of her own friends. Maka took this opportunity of Kim's shock to grab her left arm and pull it behind her back. Maka traced Kim's thighs with her free hand and slowly made her way to her vaginal lips. Maka opened her lips and rubbed Kim's clit. Both couple watched as the other's body was teased and violated.

Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other and down at their victems. Maka sighed and said, "You know, this won't be much fun if we have to rape you two so how about this, we won't tell anyone about your relationship if and only if we all fuck each other." Kim looked back and said, "WHAT!?" Jacqueline looked at Tsubaki and said, "Please, ah~, don't do this! I don't- I only love Kimy!" Tsubaki nodded and replied, "I understand but Jacqueline, me and Maka are only talking about sex, not love. I only love my mistress while Maka loves her master but we still have sex only as a release from stress. That's all we are asking."

Kim and Jacqueline looked at each other and back to Tsubaki and Maka. Jacqueline asked out, "Mistress?" while Kim asked, "Master?" Maka just shrugged while Tsubaki answered, "Yes, my mistress is Ms. Marie while Maka's master is Blair." Kim cocked her head and Jacqueline said, "Huh." Maka pushed a finger inside of Kim suddenly and Kim gave out a loud moan. Maka finger banged Kim and asked, "So are we going to do this or what?" Tsubaki looked at Maka and scolded, "Maka you can't just fuck someone without their permission!"

Kim looked at Jacqueline and moaned out, "Jacky~" Tsubaki let go of Jacqueline and watched as she walked towards Kim. Jacqueline grabbed her face and asked, "Do you want to do this Kimy? Its okay if you do." Kim looked up and moaned, "Yes~ I'm sorry baby but this- this feels so good~! Not as good as you but so _fucking _good~!"

Maka huffed and muttered, "Oh please don't spare my feelings or anything." Tsubaki just chuckled and bent to grab the vibrating double headed dildo left on the floor. Pushing one end inside herself with a little moan, Tsubaki walked behind Jacqueline and touched her shoulder. Jacqueline turned around to see Tsubaki with one half of the double headed inside of herself and stroking the shaft of the other head. Jacqueline blushed and asked, "Um what do you want me to do Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki just giggled and said, "Turn around and grab Kim's shoulders. I saw how much you love taking it from the back." Jacqueline turned around and grabbed her girlfriend's left shoulder and her right cheek. Kim looked at her girlfriend and panted, "Mm~ Jacky~" Jacqueline brought Kim's face close to hers and slipped her tongue in her mouth.

Both women start to make out when Tsubaki grabbed under Jacqueline's left leg and lifted it up to give herself a better target. Tsubaki pointed the vibrating head at Jacqueline's wet lips and slowly pushed it in. Jacqueline moaned into the kiss and Kim broke the kiss when Maka pulled her back. Maka roughly grabbed Kim's chin and twisted it so she could continue the kiss.

Tsubaki watched this and panted, "Maka~ you don't, ah~, have to be so, mm~, rough." Tsubaki was fucking Jacqueline with steady and strong thrusts, causing Jacqueline to sway her head with a smile on her lips and a little drool coming out of a corner of her mouth. Maka huffed, "Well its a little unfair; you, Jacqueline, and Kim are getting fucked but I'm not." Tsubaki chuckled and pulled out of Jacqueline, "What?" Tsubaki looked at her and said, "Well Maka _does_ have a point." Jacqueline just whimpered.

Maka took her fingers out of Kim and was satisfied when her fingers were covered with Kim's essence. Kim watched Maka lick her juices off her fingers. Maka looked at all three girls and said, "I have an excellent idea, one sec." Maka went back into her and Tsubaki's stall to get the forgotten vibrator. Walking back, Maka looked at Kim and said, "How about you laying down over there." Kim huffed and said, "Listen Maka you don't have to be so bossy.", but she laid down nonetheless. Maka looked at Jacqueline and asked, "Do you want to lay down in front of Kim so she could eat you out?" Jacqueline smiled and laid down in front of her girlfriend. She spread her legs to show her girlfriend her desire.

Maka then looked at Tsubaki and asked, "Switch out?" Tsubaki nodded and walked toward Kim while Maka walked toward Jacqueline. Tsubaki got on her knees and looked down at Kim, "Do you think that you could..." Tsubaki didn't even have to finish her sentence, Kim nodded and smiled while she got on her hands and knees in front of her, presenting her pussy to Tsubaki. Tsubaki giggled and pushed in the other head inside Kim. Tsubaki started to hump Kim hard while grabbing her breasts.

Maka looked down at Jacqueline and pulled off her pants and underwear. Jacqueline gasped when she saw the fading bite mark on Maka's thigh. "Maka are you okay?" Maka just shrugged and said, "Yeah it does sting sometimes when I touch it but its starting to fade away." Jacqueline looked up to see if Maka was lying, but all she saw was the lust in her eyes. Jacqueline looked at Maka's hand that was holding the vibrator and asked, "Hey do you think that I could well use that on you?" Maka smiled and said, "Thought you'd never ask."

Jacqueline reached up to grab the vibrator but felt something wet touch her inner thigh. Looking back, Jacqueline saw her girlfriend's head and her tongue sticking out. Giggling, Jacqueline got the vibrator and pointed it at Maka's vaginal lips while wiggling her ass at Kim. Kim couldn't help herself, reaching forward with one hand, she pushed two fingers inside her girlfriend at the same moment she pushed the vibrator inside Maka. Maka and Jacqueline gave out a loud, "Fuck~!" in union.

Jacqueline lifted her head to flick Maka's clit while fucking her with the vibrator. Maka grabbed Jacqueline's hair and panted, "Mm~ right there baby~ right there~" Kim pulled out her fingers and replaced it with her tongue. Kim swirled her tongue around Jacqueline's hole before penetrating her with it. Tsubaki was fucking Kim doggy style and loved every second of it. Being this was the first time Tsubaki ever been in charged, her rhythm was a little off at first but she was a fast learner. Tsubaki was now thrusting Kim every second and each time their hips met with a little smack. Tsubaki threw her head back and moaned, "Ah~ this is so great!" All three girls nodded in agreement without stopping the fucking.

Everyone was in heaven. Maka was being penetrated by Jacqueline with the vibrator, Jacqueline being eaten out by her girlfriend, Kim being fucked doggy style by Tsubaki. After a minute, Maka yelled out, "Oh fuck! I think- I think I'm going to come!" Jacqueline stopped flicking Maka's clit long enough to say, "Me too~" Tsubaki and Kim just nodded in agreement. Tsubaki was now fucking Kim full force and Kim was rocking in time with the thrusting. Jacqueline was the first one to come. She yelled out, "COMING!" and felt her walls squeeze around Kim's tongue. The three other women quickly followed, all of which just moaned at the top of her lungs.

The four women rode out their orgasms by licking each other clean, Kim with Jacqueline, and Maka with Tsubaki 69 style. After they were done, they cuddled with each other, Kim holding Jacqueline from behind and Tsubaki holding Maka from behind. When they caught their breathes, Kim looked at Tsubaki and Maka and asked, "So you guys aren't going to anyone about us?" Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other then the other couple nodding. Kim and Jacqueline breathed out in relief.

The women rested for about five minutes before getting up and putting their clothes back. Maka and Tsubaki looked at Kim to see her kiss Jacqueline's lips lovingly. Tsubaki spoke up, "You know, maybe you two should come out and tell everyone. In all honestly some people are already guessing." Kim and Jacqueline looked wide eyed at Maka and Tsubaki. Kim choked out, "Who?" Maka answered, "Well us for one, even before this. And I think a lot of other people won't be so surprised, I mean you two _do _hug and hold hands a lot." Kim looked away and blushed while Jacqueline muttered, "I told you people would notice." Kim just chuckeled and scratch the back of her head while saying, "Well its your fault for being so cute and lovable." Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other and Tsubaki told the other couple, "Well we all should get going before Professor Death Scythe comes after us." Kim just laughed and said, "Even if he does come after us, all we have to say is that we joined your conversation about how much Maka loves her papa." Maka just huffed and said, "Shut the hell up."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Not the best of my works but it was kinda rushed to make up for the lateness of my other story. PEACE OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes**

Maybe or maybe not last chapter. Not sure but more leaning on the not. If ya'll want more of this story, PM me some ideas about who to set up Tsubaki and Maka with or any other characters ya'll want. If I like it I'll do it if not, sorry but I can only write about stuff I can see a story with. Otherwise its just going to be crap. But remember; I have a specific idea of how this story will end so it is just going to be a oneshot. Anyway, enjoy the show!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing; not Soul Eater or its characters or anything to do with the anime

* * *

Maka, Tsubaki, Kim, and Jacqueline got back into class to have Professor Death Scythe glare at Kim and Jacqueline. Jacqueline explained that she and Jacqueline talked to Maka and Tsubaki about how much she loved her papa. Death Scythe did his weird dance again and resumed the lesson on the Red Light District (props to anyone who remembered what Spirit was teaching when Maka and Tsubaki left, I sure as hell didn't).

Maka sat down and put her head in her hands to hide her embarrassment. Luckily, Blackstar learned his lesson and didn't say anything. After thirty awkward filled minutes cause by Death Scythe, the final bell rung. As the bell did its last clang, Kim stood up and yelled out above the noise, "Hey everyone I have something important to say!" Everybody quieted down and Kim held everyone's attention. Ox looked up hopefully and asked, "Are you finally going to admit that you have a true love?"

Kim couldn't lie anymore and nodded. Ox jumped up with joy which caused Jacqueline to huff in annoyance. Kim sighed and said, "Ox please just listen." "Oh I will my love!" Ox ran up and grabbed Kim to pull her into a hug. Jacqueline had enough and turned her arm into a lantern to punch Ox away from Kim. "Fuck off!"

Death Scythe gave Jacqueline and Ox a sideways glance and said, "If you two get into a fight, at least wait until I leave." With that he left the classroom without a second glance. Ox looked at Jacqueline and spouted, "You dare try to pick a fight with the lightning king!" Jacqueline just turned up the fire in her lantern, "I do dare you over egotistical prick!" Everyone gasped at Jacqueline's insult.

Harvar stepped forward and told Jacqueline, "If you _ever _try to hurt my meister again, I will end you." Jacqueline just pointed at Ox and snarled, " I have had enough of his bullshit! This fight is between me and him so you fuck off!" Before Jacqueline could say another insult that she might regret in fifty years, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, Jacqueline saw Kim's face with tears in the corners in her eyes. Jacqueline's rage ended as quickly as it began.

Kim let go of Jacqueline's shoulder and walked towards Ox. Harvar started to step in front of his meister but one look from Ox stopped him. Everyone was holding their breaths wondering what will happen next except Tsubaki and Maka. Liz whispered to Maka, "What's going on?" Maka just whispered back, "You'll see. O and you and Blackstar owe me and Tsubaki ten bucks." Liz's eyes filled with understanding and looked back at Kim.

Ox and Kim finally met in the middle of the room. Ox thinking he would receive a kiss, bent down and tried to cup Kim's left cheek with his hand. Kim slapped the hand away and said a small, "No." Ox looked shocked and asked, "Kimy?" Kim looked into his eyes and said, "There is only one person in the world that may call me Kimy and that's Jacky." Ox had confusion in his eyes until he 'understood'. "Oh do you want me to call you love or baby?" Kim just shook her head and deciding that she needed Ox to understand, explained, "No Ox. Jacqueline is the only one that can call me Kimy because we are together."

Everyone in the room besides Jacqueline, Ox, Kim, Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz gasped in surprise. Ox still didn't understand and said, "Of course you guys are together, you two are partners." Kim looked shocked until she realized that Ox was thinking partners as in weapon and meister partners. Jacqueline decided that Kim alone couldn't get Ox to understand and walked up to stand beside her girlfriend. "Ox what Kimy means is that Kim and I are _together _as in a couple."

Ox just stood there with a confused look in his eyes before he finally understood what the two women are telling him. "You two- but- I thought- Kim, you- YOU LIED TO ME!" Ox looked truly pissed and a couple students, including Jacqueline, took a step forward in case Ox was about to strike Kim. Kim just sagged her shoulders and said, "No Ox I never lied to you. I always told you to stop whenever you preached about how much you loved me."

Ox just glared at Jacqueline as if he wanted to shock her with Harvar. "Then how come _you_ didn't tell me about you and Kim's relationship." Jacqueline answered truthfully, "Because I was waiting until Kim felt ready to tell you the truth. I don't agree with how long it took her but I kept quiet in case she'd ever realize that she was straight and wanted you instead of me."

Kim and everyone in the room looked at Jacqueline in shock, "How could you ever think that I would leave you for anyone." Jacqueline looked away and answered,  
"I don't know Kimy, its just that he always said how much he loves you and I was scared that you would realize that you love him too." Kim wrapped an arm around Jacqueline's shoulders and looked back at Ox, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I won't say that I am sorry for being in love with Jacqueline because I'm not. Either you accept it and we can become friends, or you don't and all honestly, if you choose that path well you could just go and fuck yourself." Kim tightened her grip around Jacqueline's shoulders and stared into Ox's eyes, trying to read the emotion in there.

After a minute, Ox sagged his shoulders and scratched his head, "I did preach about how much I love you a lot huh?" Kim just laughed and said, "Yup." Ox looked at the couple and admitted, "Thinking about it now Kimy- sorry Kim, I did notice how Jacqueline always looked annoyed whenever I told you that we belong together." Ox grabbed his chin and looked thoughtful, "I also remembered all those times you and Jacqueline held hands and hugged for no reason whatsoever." Kim just shrugged while Jacqueline blushed, "Yeah."

Blackstar's voice all of a sudden rang out, "WE HAVE A LESBAIN COUPLE AT SCHOOL! THIS IS SO AWE-UGH!" Tsubaki quickly grabbed Maka's book and Maka chopped Blackstar. Everyone in the class stared at Tsubaki and she said meekly with a blush, "I'm so sorry for well for Blackstar." Kim and Jacqueline instantly burst into laughter which caused everyone else to laugh, except for the unconscious Blackstar.

As everyone shuffled out the classroom to go to their home and spread the word of Jacqueline and Kim's relationship, Kim and Jacqueline made their way to Maka. When they finally reached her, Kim said, "Thank you." Maka just shrugged and asked, "For what?" Jacqueline answered, "For lending us the courage to tell everyone the truth." Maka just giggled and said, "No problem! Oh and if you two need anymore _courage_ just tell me and Tsubaki and we'll be glad to help you out."

Kim just laughed while Jacqueline blushed. Maka looked at the time and realized what she had to do after school. "Oh shit! Um I'm sorry but me and Tsubaki have to go somewhere like now." With that Maka left the confused couple to head toward Tsubaki. Kim looked at Jacqueline and asked, "So do you want to go home and 'study'?" Jacqueline nodded and wrapped her arm around Kim's waist. She whispered in her ear, "How about we study BDSM? You could be the master while I could be your poor, helpless victim." Kim stood straight up and said, "Yes ma'am!" and grabbed her girlfriend's hand to run toward their apartment.

Maka finally reached Tsubaki who was trying to drag Blackstar into a sitting position. Maka tapped Tsubaki on the shoulder and when she looked up, Maka said, "The last bell rung. School is over." Tsubaki's eyes flamed with new found lust and she looked at Blackstar, "What about him? I can't just leave him here." Maka just chuckled and said, "Well he should be still out for a few hours by the sound of that hit." Tsubaki looked back at him and to Maka, "Okay."

Maka turned to leave with Tsubaki following her. Maka looked back and asked, "So where do you and Ms. Marie usually meet?" Tsubaki looked up and answered, "In the torture room in the basement of the school." Maka felt herself become wet just from hearing torture room. "I don't know where it is so you have to lead." Tsubaki nodded and took the lead.

The two women took twists and turns to get through the DWMA. After half an hour of walking through a maze of corridors and stairs, Tsubaki walked under a yellow tape saying, DO NOT ENTER! Maka tapped Tsubaki on the shoulder and asked, "Are you sure this is the right way?" Tsubaki nodded and said, "Yes, Ms. Marie ran into by accident thinking it was Chrona's room." Maka laughed and said, "That does sound like something Ms. Marie would do." Tsubaki felt anger strike through her and snapped, "Don't talk bad about my mistress! If it weren't for her, I would still be struggling with my tendencies!"

Maka looked away and muttered an apology, "Wait tendencies?" Tsubaki nodded and asked, "Have you ever wondered why I always wear my arm bands?" Maka shook her head no. Tsubaki continued, "Well I knew about well my attraction to pain and submission and um I needed an outlet." Maka snapped her head to Tsubaki and asked, "Did you cut yourself?" Tsubaki answered, "No but I was close to. I um bit myself."

Maka stared wide eyed and said, "Oh well since you shared something personal, I guess its my turn. One day I accidentally cut myself and well I- I liked it. I started to do it regularly and one day Blair caught me." Tsubaki stopped walking and stared at Maka. Maka continued, "Blair freaked, she grab my arms and well it hurt and I kinda moaned out. Blair heard it and realized I was cutting myself because I liked the pain. Anyway, Blair created a compromise for me. I wouldn't cut myself anymore and Blair would be my outlet. I agreed and well that's how everything started."

Maka looked at Tsubaki and expected to be met with a face full of disgust but instead Tsubaki's eyes were of understanding. Tsubaki looked at a door in front of them that Maka didn't notice was there. Tsubaki announced, "We're here."

Tsubaki pushed open the doors and both women caught a sight they would not expect in a million years. Ms. Marie was sitting naked in an electric chair with her head thrown back, moaning loudly. Blair was naked in front of Ms. Marie and on her knees. Blair's head was between Ms. Marie's legs and was licking her pussy.

Ms. Marie and Blair heard the door open and looked to see their pets standing in the door way. Blair broke the silence by asking, "What took you guys so long?"

* * *

**Author's notes**

Hmm... maybe next chapter will be the last. I'm thinking of starting another story staring Zoey and the witch from Left for Dead. Tell me what ya'll think


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes**

Surprise! Sorry I'm running out of ideas of introducing my story. Well ya'll know the deal, rated M and blah, blah, blah

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing; not Soul Eater or its characters or anything to do with the anime

* * *

Tsubaki and Maka just stared at their masters. They were in the torture room in the basement of DWMA. Tsubaki's mistress, Ms. Marie, was naked sitting on an electric chair with her legs wide open to give better access to Maka's master, Blair. Blair was also naked and on her knees in front of Ms. Marie. Blair spread Ms. Marie's vaginal lips and slowly dragged her tongue across the slit.

Both women heard the door open and lazily looked at the doorway to see their pets standing, shocked at the scene in front of them. Blair brought her head up and asked, "What took you guys so long?"

Maka quickly recovered from her shock and answered, "It was Kim and Jacqueline master. They came out at the end of the day and well a fight almost broke out between Jacqueline and Ox."

Ms. Marie snapped out of the bliss of the sex that was given to her by Blair and asked concerned, "Oh my god! Are Ox and Jacqueline alright?!" Even though Ms. Marie dominates Tsubaki from time to time, she truly was a caring and trusting teacher. Tsubaki answered, "Oh they are alright mistress, Kim stopped the fight before it happened." Ms. Marie breathed out in relief and said, "Thank god."

Ms. Marie looked at Tsubaki and realized she was cool headed, something that a person shouldn't be when they have a vibrating dildo inside them. Ms. Marie stared at Tsubaki with a eyebrow raised and asked, "So how's the vibrator?"

Tsubaki gulped and stammered, "Well- you see- I uh..." Ms. Marie finished for her, "Took it out even though I told you not to?" Tsubaki gulped again and nodded. "I'm sorry mistress! Please forgive me!"

Ms. Marie just looked away without a second glance at Tsubaki. Tsubaki tried to take a step forward but Ms. Marie said, "If you want my forgiveness so bad you better not walk like a human with pride and dignity, crawl like the little bitch you are." Tsubaki felt herself become wet when she received an order from her mistress and immediately got on her hands and knees. She crawled toward her mistress and when she reached her, she stayed on her hands and knees.

Ms. Marie looked unimpressed but reached down to pat Tsubaki's head. "You seem a little hot with all those clothes on, how about you take them off." Tsubaki nodded and stood up to take off her clothes. Ms. Marie looked somewhere else as if uninterested but she watched Tsubaki from the corner of her eye. When Tsubaki was fully naked, she got back down on her hands and knees. Ms. Marie held up her right hand and did a 'come here' motion while her other hand opened her vaginal lips.

Tsubaki crawled closer to her mistress and licked her hand, slowly going closer to where she was instructed. After what felt like an eternity, Tsubaki licked the outer lips of Ms. Marie while playing with her own clit. She licked up the slit to flick her cliterous. Ms. Marie grabbed Tsubaki's head and held her close while moaning, "Fuck~ that's it my bitch! That's it~" Tsubaki licked down the slit to find her hole. When she reached it, Tsubaki swirled her tongue around it and slowly got closer to the opening. She then penetrated Ms. Marie with her tongue, rocking her head back and forth to help her as she masturbated. Ms. Marie threw back her head and moaned, "Oh god~!"

Maka and Blair watched as the two had sex and felt their own need rise. Blair looked at Maka and then around the room to find anything to use. Blair's eyes went to the electric chair Ms. Marie was sitting in and felt a tinge of disappointment at not being able to strap Maka in it. Blair continued to look around the room, but everything she saw was either too complicated for her to use or looked too dangerous to be used on her Maka.

Blair decided that her and Maka were going to take a little break from the rough sex to just make love. Blair looked at Maka and asked, "Do you want us to play our game or do you want us to make love?" Maka looked up at Blair and asked, "It doesn't matter to me, what do you want to do?" As an answer, Blair bent down and claimed Maka's lips. Blair slipped her tongue inside Maka's mouth and surprising her, started to lovingly dance with her tongue instead of just dominating it as Blair usually does.

What really surprised Maka was that she found that she preferred this kind of kissing instead of the rough kisses she would be forced to receive when Blair dominated her. Maka playfully pushed Blair's tongue back into her own mouth, testing if Blair would go back to dominating her or not. Blair in response wrapped her arms around Maka's waist and pulled her in closer. Acting on instinct, Maka wrapped her arms around Blair's neck and stood on her toes so Blair wouldn't have to bend down so much.

Ms. Marie watched as the couple made out lovingly and felt sad that her and Tsubaki's relationship was only based on the rough sex. Looking down, she saw Tsubaki stare at her as she ate her out. Ms. Marie smiled lovingly and stroked Tsubaki's pony tail which cause Tsubaki to jump in surprise. Pulling back Tsubaki asked, "Mistress?" Ms. Marie shook her head no and said, "I'm sorry but we can't keep doing this." Tsubaki felt herself about to cry when Ms. Marie continued, "I do like the rough sex but don't you think its starting to get a little old? I want to be able to _really _make love to you and I can't do that if I am your mistress. So from now on, we are a couple."

Tsubaki couldn't help it she just giggled. When Ms. Marie looked at her confused, Tsubaki explained, "Sorry its just that- I already thought we were a couple." Tsubaki bent her head to lick her lover again, but felt a light tug on her ponytail. Looking up, Tsubaki saw Ms. Marie pat her lap, silently telling her that she wants Tsubaki on her lap. Tsubaki oblodged and got up to sit back down on Ms. Marie's lap. Tsubaki grabbed both sides of Ms. Marie's face and pulled her close so she could kiss her lips. Ms. Marie wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend while slipping her tongue in Tsubaki's mouth.

Blair and Maka were still kissing passionately when Blair pulled back. Maka bent up to kiss Blair's lips again. Blair looked around and saw an empty table. Pointing to it she said, "How about we lay down over there. Maka nodded and followed Blair to the table. When Blair reached it, she laid down and when Maka tried to lay next to her, she shook her head no. Maka felt hurt rush through her when Blair grabbed her arm and pulled her on her lap.

Maka looked confused as to what Blair wanted until she saw Blair lean up to lick her breasts. Maka felt her tongue trace her nipples and Maka threw her head back moaning, "Yes~" while grabbing the back of Blair's head to pull her closer. Blair brought her lips around Maka's right nipple and started to suck on it. Maka began to trace Blair's cat ears which made the women giggle around the nipple in her mouth. Blair alternated between nipples until Maka moaned with every suck.

Ms. Marie still had Tsubaki in her lap but they moved around so that both their pussies were facing each other. Tsubaki lifted her hips so their pussies would connect and both women moaned out. Ms. Marie pulled Tsubaki closer to her body so their pussies would stay connected. Ms. Marie bounced Tsubaki in her lap so their pussies would rub against each other. Tsubaki bent her head to lightly suck and bite Ms. Marie's neck to mark her as hers with a hickey. Ms. Marie just moaned out and bounced Tsubaki faster. "AH~ baby yes~!"

Blair was now kissing down Maka's stomach and grabbed her legs. Pulling them, she made Maka fall back with her lower half sticking in the air with a little yelp of surprise. Blair rearranged herself so that she was on her knees with Maka's pussy in front of her. Blair felt a rush of lust when she saw her lover's pussy but also some guilt at never treating her with licking it.

Blair bent her head and licked off the wetness on Maka's out lips. Maka grabbed the edges of the table and moaned, "Blair~" Having her name moaned out for the first time by her lover made Blair lose all control of her lust. She stuck her tongue between Maka's lips and licked up the slit. When she reached the clit, she flicked it around a few times before dragging her tongue back down. She found Maka's hole and licked directly at her core. Maka moaned out, "AH~" and began to tremble in pleasure. Blair fingered herself to the noises of Maka's pleasure

After a few minutes of Blair licking Maka and masturbating and Tsubaki grinding with Ms. Marie, all four women felt themselves reach their limits. Blair was now frantically licking Maka and rubbed her clit with her thumb. Blair was now pumping her fingers inside of herself twice every second. Ms. Marie and Tsubaki were covered in sweat and were moaning each other's name while grinding their pussies together as fast as they could. To them reach their limits, Ms. Marie stuck two of her fingers between their pussies so there would be something more solid to rub against.

Maka was the first to come, gripping the table's edges and moaning loudly, "BLAIR~!" Blair licked up Maka's cum and felt herself come as well. Maka grabbed Blair's hand and licked off her cum. Tsubaki and Ms. Marie quickly followed. Ms. Marie and Tsubaki clunged to each other as they felt themselves climax. Both moaned out, "YES~!" as their cum mixed together and drip to the chair.

All four women rested with their lover to catch their breathes. When they did, Maka kissed Blair and Tsubaki kissed Ms. Marie. Maka pulled back and cuddled with Blair as Tsubaki did the same with Ms. Marie. They looked at each other and got up to put on their clothes.

Maka left with Blair first and headed toward their apartment. When they reached it Blair opened the door and both women saw Soul 'cook'. 'Cook' as in almost burning the apartment down. Blair and Maka just laughed hysterically when Soul fumbled with the fire extinguisher and put out the fire at last. Soul looked back at Maka and saw for the first time how beautiful she really was. He dropped the fire extinguisher and walked toward Maka. Grabbing her shoulders, Soul tried to kiss her cheek but Maka shook her head no. Soul looked at the floor and said, "I really fucked up huh?"

Maka just chuckled and said, "Yeah but you did stay cool all this time." Soul looked up and smiled sadly while scratching the back of his head, "Hey, can I come home now?" Maka just nodded and smiled, "Of course." Soul tried to kiss Maka again but Blair grabbed her and pull her out of the before Soul could. Soul looked to see Blair glaring at him, eyes slitted, while holding Maka close to her. Soul looked at Maka and she said, "Soul I'm with Blair. I have been with Blair for a very long time." Soul sagged his shoulders and walked toward his room. Maka looked at Blair and asked, "Do you think I should've at least drop some hints before just outright telling him about us?" Blair just shook her head, "Soul is many things and being oblivious is just one of them. He wouldn't have gotten the hints." Maka nodded in agreement and walked out of Blair's hug. Walking to her room, she changed into her pajamas and heard scratching on her door. Opening it she was greeted by cat Blair who rubbed her head on Maka's left leg purring before walking to Maka's bed and claiming the pillow as her own. Maka just chuckled and slipped into the covers, grabbing the cat to cuddle with her. Blair looked up and said, "I love you Maka." Maka drifted off to sleep while saying, "I love you too Blair."

**Meanwhile at Blackstar and Tsubaki's apartment**

"Yo Tsubaki!" Blackstar greeted Tsubaki as she enter their apartment but stopped mid step when he caught sight of the woman behind Tsubaki. Ms. Marie raised her hand and waved at Blackstar while smiling. Blackstar automatically yelled, "Okay whatever happened it wasn't me! I have no idea how my awesome and handsome face was painted in the boy's bathroom saying how great and awesome I am!" Tsubaki faced palmed while Ms. Marie held both hands up in a surrender gesture, "Oh no, I actually came here to talk with Tsubaki." Both women stared at Blackstar waiting for him to get the hint. After a minute, Tsubaki sighed and added, "Privately Blackstar." Blackstar said a little, "Oh well I guess I could run a mile or two around town." Blackstar left without another word. As soon as the door closed, Ms. Marie lifted Tsubaki bridal style and carried her to her room. Ms. Marie laid Tsubaki on her bed and crawled in beside her. Tsubaki giggled and asked, "So what did you want to talk about?" Ms. Marie held Tsubaki closer and said, "How much I love you." Tsubaki turned around so she was facing Ms. Marie and claimed her lips. Pulling back Tsubaki nuzzled Ms. Marie's neck, "I love you too." Both women fell asleep in each other's arms.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author's notes**

So what did ya'll think? Oh and FYI: Blackstar caught Ms. Marie and Tsubaki when he came back and suffered a massive nose bleed. Soul and him now talk about the two love birds and wonder what they do in bed.


End file.
